


Draco's Secret

by mandy518



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy518/pseuds/mandy518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has to save someone he cares about from the sinister creature that inhabits the Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edit this yet, so don't mind any typos you find. I tried to stick with the canon as much as I could and I didn't write in every scene with Draco, because not all of it was relevant and I was starting to repeat myself.

Being home again was nice, but Draco found himself missing school, especially a certain someone. Someone he couldn’t believe he could’ve ever given a second thought to. He wanted to keep his mind off of it, so he stayed glued to his father’s side in hopes of receiving a distraction. Now Draco was only twelve the summer before his second year, so his father really didn’t allow Draco to hear much information at all. He was growing impatient to hear something important, but it was evident that being in the same room as the adults would not be enough to get him anywhere. He didn’t want to admit it, but he needed some help. 

Draco finally suppressed his pride and called Dobby do his room. The house elf had always been fondest of the youngest Malfoy. He thought that he was the closest to being saved. When asked to find information could keep Draco occupied he found something he never could have imagined. 

Terror was to come to the school this year and Dobby had a duty now to warn all that he could without drawing too much attention to himself. Though he wanted to save lives, he didn’t want to lose his in the process. He went to young Master Draco first with his information. 

When Draco learned of the peril to be set onto Hogwarts he realized this was the distraction he knew he was looking for. The monster wouldn’t spare any muggleborns once he was free. This could make his parents more popular with the Dark Lord, but there was no telling who, if anyone, would make it out alive. He needed to find a way to protect her without inflicting ridicule one himself from all sides.

What Draco didn't know was that Dobby was planning on warning Harry Potter. Though Young Master Draco was the kindest of the Malfoys, he would not easily forgive his house elf for trying to protect 'the Glorious Potter,' considering he had spent the whole of his first year antagonizing him. But Dobby went anyway to warn Harry Potter, he knew if anyone needed to be kept from the events of this year, it was him. The comfort of the muggles that Harry lived with locking him up like a prisoner didn't last and soon he was back in danger of returning to school. Dobby knew he needed to come up with a more elaborate plan to keep Harry safe.

Draco on the other hand was concocting a way to save her without giving himself away. He wasn't sure of the exact details of the year ahead, but he did know that a sinister creature that could only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin would be set free to purge Hogwarts of those unworthy to study magic. He didn't know how the creature would be released or controlled though, which was a bit of a challenge. Normally the prospect of the purity of Hogwarts being restored would excite Draco, but given his feelings it just made him concerned and kind of sick. He decided his best chance to get the message to her would be when they went school shopping in Diagon Alley. 

Lucius told Draco that they would be headed to run errands and get school supplies this coming Wednesday, leaving Draco a very short time to come up with a plan. He knew direct conversation or contact would raise some red flags or would be cast aside and not taken seriously. He tossed and turned on it most nights and couldn't sleep at all the night before the trip. 

On Wednesday morning his father shook him awake and told him to get his butt downstairs to the fireplace so they could leave. Once they were ready they departed, twisting, turning, and eventually landing in the Leaky Cauldron. Since Draco was going into his second year this fall, he only needed new books, though he was campaigning and annoying his father to try and get a new quidditch broom. But Lucius told his son that school supplies would come after all of his errands were finished. 

The first stop was Borgin and Burke's, a store that both Malfoys were very familiar with. Lucius had been buying and selling artifacts there for years with Draco in tow. Lucius got down to business while his son poked around the shop, searching for something he could convince his father to buy him. Once Lucius had finished, he dragged Draco to a few other shops, past the Quidditch supply store window, to Flourish and Blotts. Draco needed copies of all of Gilderoy Lockhart's work and Standard Book of Spells, Year 2, and to find his fellow classmates. 

As soon as he set foot in the store, Draco searched for a book that would contain the information about the creature. He knew that if he was going to find an article anywhere it would be here. Since everyone was focused on Lockhart and his stupid book signing, no one even blinked as the younger Malfoy slipped around the store opening books on dangerous creatures off all the shelves. Soon, of course, Potter showed up, with his band of followers surrounding him. The whole summer Draco had imagined seeing her again, but he wasn't prepared for actually seeing her. 

He still remembered the first time he laid eyes on her like it was yesterday, he had been on the Hogwarts Express, ready for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Draco was spoiled, there was no doubt about it. He was an only child and he came from a pureblood family with all kinds of money. He was accustomed to a certain lifestyle and was looking forward to going away to school as someone of a higher status. It was be exciting to be of a higher class family. 

He had been with his two minions, Crabbe and Goyle, walking between the compartments on the train, he had just left Harry Potter and his stupid redheaded friend. In leaving he passed a short, brown-haired girl, who was dressed in her robes already and pushed passed him, into Harry’s compartment. There was no eye contact and he only saw her for a second, but that encounter was burned into his memory anyway. He couldn’t quite figure out why. 

He hated it. He wanted to forget her, as the year went on and he realized that she was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter’s close friend, brightest witch of her age, and worst of all…muggleborn. What was he supposed to do? Feelings for her? His family would never let him hear the end of it. What would Crabbe and Goyle think? 

And yet here he was and there she was. She was with her family, the idiotic Weasleys, and Potter, of course. He couldn't take his eyes away, but he knew he had to, his father would never pass up an opportunity to taunt the Weasleys. He hastily skimmed the page open in front of him, which luckily held what he was looking for. Without missing a beat, he tore the page out, put it in his pocket, and sauntered over to his father's side.

“Well, well well – Arthur Weasley,” Lucius began.

“Lucius,” was all the response Arthur allowed himself to give. 

Not at all swayed by the severe tone, Lucius continued, “Busy at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids…I hope they’re paying you overtime.” 

Instead of giving Arthur chance of rebuttal, he looked pointedly at the purchases the Weasleys were carrying and answered his own question.

“Obviously not. Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard they don’t even pay you well for it?”

Arthur soon became visibly angry, he would not be spoken to that way, especially by Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco was distracted by the paper that he was very aware of sitting in his pocket. How was he supposed to get it to her? If he put it in her bag now, she would surely find it and throw it out. If he waited she may not get it in time and something could happen to her and he’d never forgive himself. He settled on waiting until they actually reached the school, just as his father and Arthur Weasley began to fight, causing immense chaos in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. Draco watched his father pick up one of the Weasley girl’s books and throw it back into her secondhand cauldron, but he noticed that the book that had fallen had a slimmer volume attached to it as it left his father’s hand. 

The rest of the summer passed without much news, Dobby seemed preoccupied for most of the time, unless he was doing any of Master Lucius’s bidding. Draco spent the time running through all of the possible ways he could get the page to Hermione. 

As the seasons started to change, the weather getting cooler, Draco packed his trunk and kept the page folded neatly in a pocket on his person at all times. He didn’t want his father to find it, but he also just really didn’t want to lose it. 

September first came soon enough, he said bye to Dobby in his room before he left in the early morning, still oblivious of what the elf had been doing all summer. His father and mother traveled with him to the platform, hugged him shortly and told him to have a good year. Lucius adding a wink before letting his son board the train. 

As soon as Draco set foot on the train, Crabbe and Goyle were at his sides, patiently awaiting orders from their leader. Draco wanted to taunt the first years and Potter, but his the impending events weighed heavily on his mind. He was afraid he’d let something slip if he allowed himself to be in the same room as her on this journey, so he told his minions that they were to sit in the compartment and wait for the trolley to come. 

The ride went quickly, but there was no sign of Potter, Weasley, or Hermione. He couldn’t decide if this was a good or bad thing. As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Draco didn’t see the Weasley red hair next to Potter’s jet black, he just saw the bushy brown hair that occupied his mind all summer, alone in the chaos. Where were Potter and Weasley? 

Instead of taking this opportunity of having her alone, he looked away quickly, called Crabbe and Goyle and started to the carriages being pulled by themselves. 

As the feast began rumors of Potter’s heroic journey to Hogwarts in a flying car started to circulate. Draco couldn’t believe how stupid people were. Where would those two idiots get a car that could fly? Would they be so dense as to actually drive one all the way here if they did? 

The sorting went by quickly with another dumb Weasley, the girl, joining her brothers at the “Gallant Gryffindor” table. He couldn’t stand how they sat there with their smug attitudes, like they were the best because they were in that stupid house. 

Being back at Hogwarts was both amazing and miserable for Draco. He loved being the Slytherin leader that he was, with Crabbe and Goyle obeying his every order, Snape favoring him well over the likes of Potter, and getting to sneer at whoever opposed him. 

Unfortunately, being back came at the price of knowing the fate of the student body and being near the girl he had stupid feelings for despite her being all wrong for him. He had no idea how he was going to act around her now. 

This question got answered soon enough. The next day, after all the students had gotten to sleep in their old four poster beds, with their stomachs full of first night feast, classes began. Draco couldn’t help but groan a little. Classes meant performing magic, but sometimes they were so boring he almost nodded off. 

The boredom didn’t last long though, after lunch a first year walked up to Potter and asked for his picture. Draco wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to comment on this. He walked over immediately, smirk across his face, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Signed photos? You’re giving out signed photos, Potter?” Draco couldn’t help it, it was right there in front of him, Potter being his famous self, somewhat flustered by the attention, but still the center of it nonetheless. 

“Everyone line up!” he continued, “Harry Potter’s giving out signed photos!” 

Draco was pleased with the annoyed look on Potter’s face, just what he was going for. If he could continue his antagonist role, maybe no one, even himself, would have to really figure out his true feelings. 

“No, I’m not. Shut up, Malfoy!” Potter spit back. 

Not at all surprised by this response, relishing in it, Draco was pleased by how this was going, only to have it come crashing down. 

The stupid first year, who had no idea who he was talking to had the audacity to say,  
“You’re just jealous.”

Draco was dumbfounded. 

“Jealous? Of what? I don’t want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don’t think getting your head cut open makes you special, myself,” he wanted to show the stupid first year that Potter wasn’t worth worshipping. 

“Eat slugs, Malfoy!” Weasley was livid, Draco knew he was toeing the line, but he didn’t want how he felt to come to light. Staying his bully course would definitely keep him in the clear. He wasn’t worried about the ginger in front of either, with his useless, broken wand, Weasley would end up ruining himself before even touching Malfoy. 

He was so sure of himself, he decided to press Ron a little further, and the Howler from his mother this morning gave him a lot of ammo. 

“Be careful, Weasley. You don’t want to start any trouble or your Mommy’ll come and take you away from school. ‘If you put one more toe out of line,’” Draco carried on until he was cut off by a chorus of laughter from some nearby fifth years. 

Even though Weasley was already seething, Draco kept going, “Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It’d be worth more than his family’s whole house-“   
He was cut off abruptly this time by Weasley whipping out his wand and pointing it straight at Malfoy. Draco snuck a look at Hermione who was sitting silently all the while behind the “Golden Pair.” Upon hearing the exchange come to a climax, she shut her book and said, “Look out!”   
Draco didn’t think it was for him, but he heard it and his heart skipped a beat anyway. He faltered for a second, but before he could defend himself or give a snide comeback to Weasley, Lockhart ruined everything by interrupting for Potter and his idiotic follower. 

Draco slipped away before he could get into any trouble or make a fool of himself, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind. They had to go to class and Draco spent the entire period thinking about she had spent the entire conversation just sitting there reading. He could picture her eyes following the lines on the page and how she flipped the pages as if it were a reflex. 

He didn’t want to feel this way, it was distracting and pointless and terrible. He knew Crabbe and Goyle were too thick to figure it put, but that didn’t mean that anyone else he interacted with would be. Being overly cruel to Weasley and Potter wouldn’t win him any points with Hermione, but at least no one would ever find out. He was willing to risk her affection for keeping his reputation. 

Classes passed the time. Quidditch tryouts were soon and he had spent a lot of time writing to his father about getting him on the team. He wanted the new Nimbus Two Thousand and One and to be the seeker for the Slytherin team. It would give him a distraction and an outlet. It was perfect. Except the Lucius didn’t seem to be breaking. He needed leverage. He talked to the Captain, Marcus Flint, telling him to write to Lucius, thanking him for his generous donation to the team. He hoped that upon receiving gratitude and praise, his father would have no choice but to break down and buy them. 

The day before the first practice, an owl from his father came saying that he was annoyed with Draco’s actions and that he better be a damn good seeker and win the Cup this year with all the money he was spending.

Draco was grateful for the distraction and felt an amazing sense of accomplishment now that he had the broom and a spot on the team. He spent the night before completely awake, thankfully from excitement instead of anxiety for once. 

The next morning the brooms arrived, carried by seven tired owls. Draco was elated, he couldn’t wait to get to the pitch. Flint called them all down and they sauntered down to the pitch, new brooms slung over their shoulders. 

The Gryffindor team was flying around already when they arrived, but they dismounted as soon as the emerald clad figures came into view. Oliver Wood looked like he could cut a bitch, he was that angry. 

“Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!” Wood shouted. 

Flint walked up to Wood, chest to chest, “Plenty of room for both of us, Wood,” he answered in a slightly menacing tone. 

Soon both of the teams were standing behind their captains, hoping the pitch would be theirs for the day. 

“But I booked the field! I booked it!” Wood yelled in frustration. He had spent the entire summer coming up with a new training regimen that would whip his team into shape. 

Flint smugly and calmly responded, “Ah, but I’ve got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape, ‘I Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing the need to train their new seeker.’” 

This caught Wood’s attention, Potter had been their saving grace last year, a new seeker could ruin his plans. 

“You’ve got a new seeker?” he asked worriedly. 

Draco stepped forward, proud of his new position and pleased to see the looks of annoyance and a little nervousness on the surrounding Gryffindor’s faces. 

One of the Weasley twins piped up from the group, “Aren’t you Lucius Malfoy’s son?”   
Flint jumped on the comment immediately, “Funny you should mention Draco’s father. Let me show you the generous gift he’s made to the Slytherin team.” 

Each player held out their brooms in triumph, Draco especially. 

“Very latest model. Only came out last month,” Flint bragged as Draco looked on smugly from beside him. “I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps,” he paused and let the first jab sink in, “sweeps the board with them.” 

Draco couldn’t be happier with the reaction he was receiving. The Gryffindors were speechless, that was until Weasley and Hermione ran over. Draco’s heart fluttering in his chest. He hadn’t anticipated her attendance. Before he could comment, positive or negative, Flint spoke. 

“Oh look, a field invasion,” referring to the two figures making their way over to the commotion curiously. 

Weasley was the first to comment, “What’s happening? Why aren’t you playing? And what’s he doing here?” in reference to Draco. 

Draco was pleased to have a leg up on Weasley, “I’m the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father’s bought our team.” 

Make that two legs up, considering his broomstick and that he actually made the team. With Ron speechless, Draco continued on. 

“Good aren’t they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.” 

He stopped there, pleased with himself. Surely no one would have a comeback readily available for that. Was he wrong. 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent.” 

Surprised that Hermione had been the one to speak, Draco’s smirk wavered for just a second. This was a turning point. He knew whatever he said next would change the way she looked at him for better or worse. He couldn’t risk his newfound status, so he muttered. 

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regret them. They went straight over her and Potter’s head, but Weasley would explain and he knew this would be the way it was now. He was the bad guy, but he had to be. Feelings wouldn’t change that. 

With understanding, all of the Weasleys were angry enough have a go at Malfoy. It went terribly wrong, the twins ran straight into Flint who was larger than them. Ron however pointed his wand past the other three straight a Draco’s face and shouted, 

“You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy!” 

The curse never reached him though, as it backfired onto Weasley who suddenly looked very sick. He tried to talk, but slugs dribbled from his mouth instead of any speech. Draco watched, laughing at Weasley’s failure, only to see Hermione run to his aid. 

He turned away before they anyone could see the pain in his eyes. He knew what he had said would not be forgiven, but her with him, being kind and gentle pierced his heart. 

As Ron was rushed away, puking slugs everywhere, the Slytherin team got their wish and were able to practice. The Gryffindor team was too shaken and distracted to continue their “new practice regimen.” 

Flint spent the next few hours having Malfoy chase after objects so he would be ready for the first match against the very team that had just left. 

Soon September ended, classes came and went. Quidditch practice and the worst homework took up most of Draco’s time. He barely had any time to let his thoughts wander to the girl who practically lived on his mind. October passed without much event, Draco was beginning to think the peril was something his father had fed to Dobby to keep Draco out of his business. But soon Halloween came to the castle. 

Nothing interesting happened all day, but the lavish feast that always took place on Halloween was amazing, even by Draco’s high standards. The Great Hall was breathtaking. Even seeing the “Three Musketeers” wouldn’t have brought Draco down. It didn’t come up though, none of them were anywhere to be seen all night. 

As the feast wound down, Draco dragged Crabbe and Goyle away from the glorious food and down to the common room. On the way, they stopped dead in their tracks, behind the three people who hated them most, to see Filch’s dumb cat, suspended under a message; “THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.” 

It was just as Draco feared. I was starting, he anxiously looked on as the corridor behind him filled with the other feast goers. Again, shooting himself in the foot, but preserving his image he spoke for all to hear, 

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next, Mudbloods!” 

He couldn’t contain what excitement he had for the possibility of the success of his family. He smirked grandly, even though a small part of him cursed the reality that he faced. Now that the attacks had begun there was no telling who was going to be next, he needed to get to her. He unconsciously felt for the folded page in his pocket. How would he do it? 

Soon the whole hallway was dismissed to be by Dumbledore, Filch, and McGonagall. 

Draco went straight to his bedroom. He lay in bed all night thinking of the ways he could reach her. If he put it in one of the copies of History of Magic in the library, there was no telling if she’d be the one to check out the copy he planted it in. He couldn’t waste time, but he didn’t have any plan that would work yet.

The next weeks passed slowly for Draco. He lived in anguish, trying so hard to come up with a plan. He knew he needed to at least look like he was pleased with the situation, even if his thoughts were the exact opposite. So he kept strutting around the school like he owned the place. Hoping that it would fool everyone, including himself. 

Soon Draco was on his new broom, for his first Quidditch match. He was determined to catch the snitch and win the match. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Potter’s face. 

Luckily for him, Potter was distracted for most of the match with a bludger that wouldn’t leave him alone. It kept him busy so Draco had no competition for the snitch. He also had no idea that this advantage was curtesy of his very own house elf. 

There was no sign of the snitch, so he took a short break from relentlessly searching to taunt Potter. 

“Training for the ballet, Potter?” he jeered before all hell broke loose. The bludger that had been following Harry, hit its mark, breaking his arm. As soon as he regained his bearings he flew straight at Draco, who didn’t understand what was happening. Surely Potter wasn’t sensitive enough to crash into him for just that one comment. Then he saw the gold flicker near his face. He and Potter began chasing the snitch while both being chased by the bludger. 

Potter managed to catch the Snitch before Draco could, sending him in to a fit, But no one gave him a second glance as Potter’s all important arm had been broken and needed to be mended immediately. 

Draco was so livid about losing to Potter, he couldn’t even properly enjoy that Potter would be stuck in the hospital wing all night. 

The next day, word spread of Collin Creevey’s fate. The second thing that Draco couldn’t properly be excited about. He soon worried about her, she could be next, and he wasn’t in charge. Whoever was behind this could choose anyone to be the next victim. He didn’t like it. 

Soon a dueling club was announced, Draco couldn’t pass up an opportunity to curse whoever opposed him without any consequences. He dragged Crabbe and Goyle to it that evening. He watched Lockhart make a fool of himself against Professor Snape and was soon able to practice on Potter. No other partner would be as exciting as that. They cursed each other for a while, Draco loving the opportunity. Soon after Lockhart and Snape stopped them, much to Draco’s disappointment. 

He wasn’t disappointed for long though, as Snape chose Potter and him to be the demonstration pair. They went to opposite sides of the room and before beginning, Snape leaned into Draco’s ear and whispered, “Say, Serpensortia,” and giving him the instructions for how to wave his wand. 

Lockhart gave only unhelpful advice to Potter and then began to count down. 

“Three—two-“ 

Draco raised his wand and said “Serpensortia!” 

A snake exploded out the end of his wand and looked up, ready to strike. Potter looked nervous for once and Draco was ecstatic. 

Snape stepped forward, “Don’t move, Potter. I’ll get rid of it-” 

Lockhart interrupted, “Allow me,” waving his wand and sending it straight into the crowd of terrified onlookers instead of thin air. 

Draco then saw Potter step forward and coax the snake away from a Hufflepuff who was standing rigid with fear. He said something in a language no one understood. Draco was awestruck. Potter spoke Parseltongue. He wouldn’t have guessed that in a million years. 

Snape waved his wand, making the snake disappear, but it didn’t much matter, everyone was staring at Potter’s performance. Soon the shock wore off and everyone returned to their common rooms for the night. 

Weeks passed, no more attacks came. But still rumors flew about who the heir could be. Malfoy, though he knew the of creature’s existence and what it was, didn’t know himself who was controlling the monster. It was infuriating to know what would happen, but not who was in charge of it. 

Shortly after the ordeal of the dueling club, another attack shook the school. Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchly were sent to the section of the hospital wing where the petrified victims lay.

Draco knew he had to act soon. Hermione was bright, she was bound to start looking again now that there had been another attack, and she wouldn’t want to risk her life. He went to the library the evening after the attack looking for a book that would hold answers close to the one she would be searching for. 

He finally planted the page he had carried for more than an entire semester in an old copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, hoping she’d think to look for the creature instead of the history. He could finally breathe knowing he had done his part. 

Soon the anticipation was building for the next Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Though it wasn’t as big a rivalry as the previous match, the school needed something to look forward too, given the air of gloom that had taken over the school since the attacks had started. 

The morning of the match, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been talking about the most recent attacks, when Hermione had a stroke of genius. She excused herself and ran to the library, on a mission to uncover the monster of the Chamber. 

She looked through two books on magical creatures before she picked up the library’s only copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, to see a folded paper flutter out and fall onto the table in front of her. She unfolded it and gasped at what she found.   
“Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken’s egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.”   
After reading a perfectly planted page, she hurried to the hall to warn anyone she could find. She soon found herself in danger. The only other person in the hallway was Penelope Clearwater, a Hufflepuff. Hermione took what she just learned and asked the other girl if she had a mirror, which in turned saved both of their lives. 

When Draco learned of Hermione’s fate, he went straight to his bedroom, numb to everything. He had tried to warn her. He hadn’t wanted her to be a victim of the creature. He had no way of knowing that he had saved her, so he soon walked the hallways with less of a smug stride.

That was until the dismissal of Dumbledore, which put him back on top of the world. He had come to terms with her situation. If she was petrified, no more harm could come to her. He was sometimes in public and forced to make comments about the Heir and his hatred for Mudbloods. Rumors about the Heir’s identity continued to swirl, he knew most thought it was him. So be it, she was safe and he wasn’t actually at fault. He slept soundly at night. He wanted so badly to go to the hospital wing and see her, but he didn’t want to risk it. Had he, he would’ve found himself her savior, for she held the page he had left for her, in her petrified hand. 

Nearing the end of the year, the Weasley girl was taken into the Chamber. The school shut down to all. Lockhart was sent to retrieve her and of course “Potter and his trusty sidekick” followed close behind. Draco didn’t care what happened at this point. He had done his duty to save Hermione from a terrible fate, without getting found out. She may never return his feelings, but at least he saved her life.


End file.
